


Один день из жизни Брюса Уэйна

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: "Batman. Один день из жизни Брюса Уэйна - такой, какая могла бы быть у него, если бы его родители не погибли (или погиб один из них)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один день из жизни Брюса Уэйна

В Готэме который день плохая погода.   
Солнце скрылось за тучами, и постоянно идёт дождь. Через раз он сопровождается громом и молнией.  
Доктор Брюс Уэйн, тем не менее, не считает это поводом пренебрегать работой. И сегодня утром он, как обычно, завтракает вместе с матерью, потом целует её на прощанье и уезжает из поместья в город - в клинику.  
Он взял на себя все дела отца, погибшего двадцать лет назад. И в компании тоже - но прежде всего в клинике.  
Впрочем, пожалуй, и в политике. Тут он даже его превзошёл: сын Томаса Уэйна на хорошем счету из-за своей работы, а трагедия, случившаяся с отцом, всегда побуждала всех делать поблажки Брюсу.  
Готэм - старый город, город семейных связей, и всех потрясло, как легко оборвалась жизнь потомка одного из основателей.  
Брюс никогда не пытался нажиться на этом капитале, но это было и не нужно: все слишком готовы были ему помочь.  
Ему и Марте Уэйн, конечно. Все препоны, с которыми встречался Томас Уэйн в благотворительности и общественной работе, словно исчезли, смытые волной сочувствия его осиротевшим жене и сыну.  
Они успели устать от всех соболезнований, что выражались им после того страшного вечера.  
  
Перед входом в клинику Брюс видит странного человека: он не смог бы потом описать его внешность, если бы спросили. Для таких, как этот человек, словно создано выражение "без особых примет". Средний рост, блеклое лицо, невнятного цвета волосы, обычная одежда.  
Единственное что (и Брюс не смог бы объяснить, почему такая мысль пришла ему в голову) - такое ощущение, что с этого человека смыли все краски, а они были яркими. Очень яркими.  
И незнакомец пристально смотрит на Брюса.  
\- Вы нуждаетесь в помощи? - вежливо интересуется тот. Его клиника открыта для всех.  
Человек склоняет голову к плечу и спрашивает:  
\- Ты меня не знаешь?..  
Доктор Уэйн не позволяет поменяться выражению лица: к такого рода пациентам он тоже готов.  
\- Боюсь, что нет, но, если вы пойдёте со мной... - мягко начинает он.  
Но незнакомец срывается с места и скрывается в переулке.  
  
На настоящую врачебную работу у Брюса давно уже почти не хватает времени.  
Однако же, обсудив дела клиники, встретившись за ланчем с мэром, согласовав стратегию компаний с директорами, он всё-таки успевает принять одну пациентку.  
По правде сказать, её направили к нему, потому что больше не знают, что с ней делать.  
Это молодая женщина - довольно красивая зеленоглазая брюнетка, и она просто увядает день ото дня.  
\- Что с вами, Селина... могу я называть вас Селина? - спрашивает он, и она безучастно кивает. - Что с вами происходит? Когда это началось?  
Все методы не дали результатов ещё до него: она не знает и не может объяснить.  
А он не чудотворец. Просто - врач и общественный деятель. Он не умеет совершать невозможного.  
И всё-таки в конце разговора она на несколько секунд оживляется. Причина ему непонятна - он просто встал напротив окна, так, что она вдруг увидела только тёмный силуэт.  
Но апатия возвращается к ней так же быстро, как пропала.  
  
В конце рабочего дня к Брюсу является неожиданный гость: Ричард Грейсон, акробат из цирка Хэйли, который снова вернулся с представлениями в Готэм.  
Когда-то Брюс помог Ричарду после неожиданной смерти его родителей - как деньгами, так и направлением к психотерапевтам.  
\- Я подумал, что с моей стороны будет неблагодарностью не навестить вас, - говорит Грейсон, пожимая ему руку. - После этого я намереваюсь проведать капитана Гордона - он тоже был ко мне добр, а на пенсии ему наверняка скучно.  
Брюс помнит Джеймса Гордона: это была очень тяжелая операция, пуля засела прямо в позвоночнике. Увы, тут он тоже не сумел совершить чуда, и Гордон остался инвалидом.  
\- Да, я думаю, он будет рад вас видеть, - кивает Брюс, и Ричард Грейсон уходит.  
  
После окончания рабочего дня Брюс, выйдя из клиники, снова видит утреннего незнакомца. Тот возникает рядом так внезапно, что Брюс, вздрогнув, почти ждёт того грабителя, который когда-то застрелил его отца.  
Но руки незнакомца безвольно болтаются, в них нет оружия, и он, скорее всего, безобиден.  
\- Ты бы мог кем-то стать, - с упрёком в голосе говорит он. - Всего-то половину условий убрали, и мы все готовы бы были действовать. Но ты... не делаешь невозможного.  
\- Кто вы? - негромко интересуется Брюс, намереваясь аккуратно скрутить незнакомца.  
Но тот словно чувствует - и теперь держится на безопасном расстоянии.  
\- Я несмешная шутка, - горько кривит рот он. - Незавершённый анекдот. Как мы все. Как ты.  
\- Я не понимаю, о чём вы, - спокойно признаётся Брюс.  
\- Да, - соглашается незнакомец. - Не понимаешь. И именно поэтому круг замкнуть некому. И конец мира предотвратить некому. А я бы с удовольствием помог - тебе или им, без разницы, потому что потом бы ты сделал всё сам.  
\- Вам могут помочь... - но Брюс снова не успевает договорить: незнакомец ожесточённо мотает головой и опять убегает.  
  
Брюс возвращается домой.  
Марта ждёт его, и Альфред, их дворецкий, накрыл ужин, и все они смотрят на бюст, изображающий Томаса Уэйна.  
Это был обычный день в жизни доктора Брюса Уэйна, тот, в котором он делал ровно то, что было ему по силам.  
Погоду бы вот только исправить. Но это уже относится к области невозможного, а на это Брюс не способен.  
  
Поэтому в полночь мир перестаёт существовать.


End file.
